A Stab at Love- A Joker Oneshot Part One
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: A one shot that is in two parts; here is part one.
_**I Will Always Protect You ~*~ A Severus Snape Oneshot~*~**_

 _ **Part One**_

I dashed towards the Hogwarts Express; eager to be leaving this hellhole I call my home. I watched as most students turned and gave their mothers a kiss and the fathers got hugs. Mine got a whole school year without me. No kiss; no hug; no warmth.

"We love you," I hear behind me.

Glancing, I see their false smiles. What they really mean is, "You tell a soul about your _actual_ summer, you will wish you had never been born. Period."

I turned back towards the train, my ride away from terror and towards _freedom_.

As soon as I stepped into our typical compartment I hear, "Hello Sam."

I look over to where Luna is reading her father's paper; _the Quibbler_ backwards like usual.

"Hello Luna," I answered, sitting next to her.

I seized my book, _Fallen_ , by a Muggle author of the name Lauren Kate and began to read. I adore reading fantasy books; no reality to destroy your dreams. Like for example, my crush on a certain someone who I will _never_ have a chance with. A few minutes later the trio walked it, followed by Ginny Weasley.

"Hey guys!" Luna and I said together. They sat down as the train began to move. I've been friends with the trio ever since their first year here.

 _I had just got off the train, late as my fate would have it, and was required to travel in the boats to Hogwarts with the first years. I detested the boats, too much swaying and not enough space for my taste, but I love the water. The black lake was one of my favorite thinking/studying places during my first year. I ended up in a boat with a first year girl. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes._

" _Is it true that the ceiling in the Great Hall is bewitched to look just like the night sky?"_

 _I turned to her, "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _She blushed, "I was wondering if you could tell me…never mind."_

 _I laughed, "Oh yeah, the ceiling_ is _bewitched."_

 _She smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger."_

 _I shook her hand, which she had placed in front of me, "Samantha Martin. Sam for short."_

 _As soon as we were in the building I had planned to tiptoe into the Great Hall when this blond haired boy yelled, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."_

 _I stopped and observed as he introduced himself to a boy with glasses and untamed black hair. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he stated. Just then the redheaded boy with freckles, next to Harry, started snickering. Draco didn't seem to like this._

" _Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair...and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco turned back towards Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

 _Harry looked from Draco to Ron, "I think I can figure it out on my own, thanks." With that he turned away from Draco. I walked into the Great Hall, following the first years, and made a dash for my table._

" _A little late; aren't we," Fred, I think it was Fred, said. I smiled, "Just a bit."_

" _Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called. The room went quiet as the same boy from before walked up to the sorting hat. It took minutes more than normal before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _The whole table started cheering as he jogged over towards the table. He sat next to the redhead, who I found out what Ronald Weasley (Fred and George's youngest brother), and across from Hermione, who I was sitting with._

" _I'm happy you were sorted into Gryffindor," Ron laughed, "It would've sucked if you weren't."_

 _I turned towards him, "I had a feeling you'd be in this house."_

 _He gave me a puzzled look, "How?"_

 _I smiled, "They way you stood up to the Molefly guy showed your true bravery. I'm Samantha Martin. Nice to meet you."_

 _He smiled, "Harry, and back at you." With that said the speech started and food appeared._

I came back to the present as I walked into the Great Hall with the trio, Ginny catching up with us, talking about our summers. "How was yours Sam?"

I sighed, "The same as usual."

Hermione's smile vanished, "What? They still-"

I gave her a look, "They aren't going to change, Hermione."

Ron gritted his teeth, "Move out then!" Ginny shook her head in agreement.

I looked to the floor, "Every time I try I get worse consequences than before. If I leave they might actually kill me."

Harry stopped me and forced me to look into his eyes, "As long as they aren't here you are protected."

I smiled, "As long as I'm at Hogwarts, I'm home."

With that said we hurried to our spot at the end of the table. As Dumbledore began his speech, I drifted off to Samland. Thoughts of the year I would be having at Hogwarts, time with my friends, and being around the mystifying Professor; Severus Snape.

I took a glance towards the corner, seeing the potions master just as uninterested in the speech as I was. I realized, a bit too late, that I had been watching him longer than I thought for he had turned towards me. Again, his gaze was mesmerizing, just like the first time; when I really fell for him.

 _I walked into the Great Hall, towards the Gryffindor section when I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione whispering at the end of the table. 'They're up to something, as usual.' I went and sat next to Hermione, across from Harry._

" _Alright, what are you three up to?"_

 _Ron looked away, red faced, as Hermione sighed, "You know when we said Professor Snape tried to murder Harry Potter during the Quidditch Match?"_

 _I nodded, "I remember."_

 _Hermione had told me a few minutes after the match ended._

 _Harry took over the story, "It turns out he was saving my life as pay back to a debt he owed. My father had saved his life when he was a student here."_

 _I was stunned; Snape, dark and vile potions master, had rescued a Gryffindor. Harry at that!_

 _As if on cue, Snape walked into the Great Hall and sat at his standard corner at the teacher's table. I glimpsed towards him, 'I wonder what_ you _are hiding, Professor?' As if he heard, his eyes turned towards mine; hypnotizing me._

 _Next thing I knew, Harry was shaking me, "Dinner's over Sam."_

 _I smiled, got up from my seat, and followed towards the common room._

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _I was running down the hall, breathing intensely. I heard laughter and shouts from behind._

" _You'll never leave! You would just crawl back to us anyway." I kept running only this time I wasn't going anywhere._

" _He doesn't love you," the female's voice mocked._

" _He never will," the male finished._

 _I tossed myself onto my knees, "Leave me alone!"_

 _I covered my ears and the voices grew nearer, but I couldn't block them out._

" _You'll always be our little punching bag." She hissed again, as a figure appeared at my right._

" _Till the day you take your last breath," finished the figure that appeared to my left._

" _Be gone! Get away!" Their hands reached out towards my throat…_

I woke with a jerk, breathing heavily. I could feel sweat beating down my face. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. When I went back to my bed I realized it was ten. I had only been asleep for an hour and a half. I tried to go back to sleep but due to worry from the dream I couldn't. So I got up, grabbed my cloak, and headed out of the common room.

"Another nightmare Samantha," the fat lady asked.

I nodded.

She sighed, "Go on, but be back by midnight."

I thanked her and began my walk in the corridors.

I kept thinking of the dream; the nightmare. I have always had nightmares, ever since I was little, but I never had the figures in them before. Next thing I knew, I was in the dungeons. I hadn't realized I had walked that far. As I went to walk back I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lumos," a voice murmured.

I turned, panic in my eyes, to see who had a hold of me. It was Professor Snape.

"What, might I inquire, is a student, particularly a Gryffindor, doing out of bed at a time like this?"

I struggled to manage my breath, "Professor… you frightened me. I…had a nightmare and…went walking to collect my thoughts."

Snape smirked, "Well I presume you have your thoughts accumulated."

I nodded, "Yes Sir, I think I'll be heading back to bed."

I went to leave when he's grip held me in place, "Miss Martin," he whispered, "I must escort you back so you don't get in more trouble."

We began to walk, "Thank you Professor Snape."

He snickered, "Don't worry; you will be making up for it in detention. Tomorrow at seven, in my office; don't be delayed."

That was all that was said as he led me back to the common room.

I crawled into my bed, sighing, "Well terrific, first day of school and I already have detention."

I then smiled to myself, "Well, I wanted to get to know him better and I suppose this will assist with that."

I then drifted back to sleep; dreaming of my savior; Snape.


End file.
